


Listen up and you won't go wrong again

by Jackie_Kelly



Series: chimera means hope [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pining, drunk owen carvour, pining owen, soft curt mega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Kelly/pseuds/Jackie_Kelly
Summary: "Owen Carvour could not remember a time that he did not love Curt Mega.Well, that’s not strictly true.  Owen Carvour remembered growing up and going to school and becoming the best spy that ever existed.  But Owen Carvour could not look back at the last two years of his life and think of not loving Curt Mega."orOwen is jealous, drunk, and oblivious and Curt is sweet
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: chimera means hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't 100% related to the first story, but I really wanted to write about before the events of SAF. I might do a story directly following this one before getting back to the plot of the first story. I hope you enjoy!

Owen Carvour could not remember a time that he did not love Curt Mega.

Well, that’s not strictly true. Owen Carvour remembered growing up and going to school and becoming the best spy that ever existed. But Owen Carvour could not look back at the last two years of his life and think of not loving Curt Mega. Owen was surprised that no one had discovered his secret yet. Owen practically oozed his love for the American agent. The man who never learned the meaning of finesse. The man who had the best weapons designer in the world, yet never had any of her many lifesaving gadgets on him because they never matched his outfit. 

No, Owen Carvour could not remember not loving Curt Mega. 

Owen Carvour remembered one day walking into an office and seeing Curt Mega, and immediately falling in love. Well, maybe not falling in love. More like Owen’s love for Curt had hit him like a bullet between the eyes. His life never the same. 

🂫 🂫 🂫

Owen and Curt had gotten along swimmingly since the day they met, which is why when the Americans had to work with the Brits, Owen and Curt were almost always the ones paired up. 

This led to Owen’s current uncomfortable predicament. 

The two men were chasing after a very high class target. So, they were staying in a very high class hotel. And well, the two men had to stay in the same room. This wouldn’t be a problem, if Owen wasn’t a freak of nature. Watching Curt get ready in the morning was enough to make Owen want to go immediately request a confession. 

Owen had tried to subtly get two rooms, but was met with a line about “budget cuts”, and he couldn’t insist without someone getting suspicious. 

Now, watching men that he found attractive change, and sleeping in the same room as them had always been a problem for Owen. That wasn’t what was upsetting him. No, the problem was that their target was a woman. A woman that found Curt attractive. A woman that Curt was currently seducing in that shared room. A woman that Owen very much wanted to murder. 

So now, Owen was stuck at the hotel bar while Curt used his very wonderful body to seduce someone that was not Owen, in the room the two were sharing. 

🂫 🂫 🂫

Owen was on his seventh drink by the time Curt came down. He looked especially smug, so the seducing probably went very well. Good, Owen was glad. Now they could go home, and Owen could pout in peace. Because to be very honest Owen knew that that’s what he was doing. 

Curt plopped down in the seat across from Owen and ordered a drink. Owen just continued to nurse the drink in his hand, refusing to meet Curt’s eye. 

“What’s up with you Carvour, jealous?” Curt teased, smiling that stupid annoying smile. 

“No,” Owen immediately bit back. “Oh, jeez Carvour I was just joking,” Curt said, leaning back slightly, “If you wanted to be the one to seduce the girl, I would have let you.” Owen just grabbed his drink and turned his face away from Curt. 

Definitely pouting. Maybe he had ordered slightly more than seven drinks. 

“C’mon Owen, don’t be such a drag. Look I didn’t realize you were the jealous type. How about this, next time we have to seduce a beautiful woman, you can be the one who does the honors,” Curt said, trying to catch Owen’s eyes. Owen just slammed his drink down and stood up.

Yep, definitely more than seven drinks if the way the world was spinning was any indication. 

Owen immediately felt hands on him, steadying him. “Alright, let’s get you upstairs, ok Owen?” Curt said steering Owen to the elevator. Curt successfully got Owen into the elevator and nodded at the operator. “Not jealous of you,” Owen mumbled, “jealous of her.” Curt looked at him sharply, “You’re blitzed Owen. We’ll talk when we get to the room.” 

By the time that they got to their floor, Owen was dead weight. Curt gently prodded him to their room, then onto one of the beds. Owen just laid there, dazed as Curt started to untie his shoes and pull them off. He seemed to be using as much concentration on making sure that Owen was ok and comfortable as one would use to diffuse a bomb. 

In that moment, watching Curt take care of him, Owen fell for Curt Mega all over again. Owen was sure he would never stop falling for Curt Mega. 

“I love you,” Owen murmured trying sit up to reach for Curt to pull him onto the bed. Curt set down Owen’s foot and gently pushed Owen back onto the bed, “You’re drunk Owen, we’ll talk in the morning.” With that, Curt Mega super-spy pulled a blanket onto Owen and kissed him on the forehead. He then went and laid down on the other bed, turning off the light as he did. 

In his more than seven drink stupor, Owen didn’t think about the consequences of what had just happened. No, Owen was only concerned with his love for Curt Mega. 

He couldn’t remember a time he did not love Curt Mega. There was no way he had ever felt whole before Curt Mega burst into his life. 

Curt was in Owen’s life now though, and Owen would do everything in his power to keep it that way. 


	2. Curt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt finds a very drunk Owen and makes some very uninformed leaps in logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally worked on the second chapter, I recently started writing an original work and have not had enough creative juices left for this story.

Sharing a hotel room with Owen was the greatest thing to ever happen to Curt Mega. They were with each other 24/7, and maybe, just maybe, Curt could finally figure out if Owen felt the same way about Curt that Curt felt about Owen. Curt had been watching Owen trying to suss out if there really were sparks. Curt had yet to confirm sparks, but he had figured out that Owen was very cute when he slept.

In a totally not creepy way of course. It’s just that Owen always fell asleep first. 

All Curt had to do was wrap up the mission as soon as possible, and get some non-mission related one on one time with Owen. If that meant quickly seducing a random lady, so be it. 

What Curt had not been prepared for however was finding Owen severely drunk in the hotel bar. 

A very sullen, severely drunk, Owen Carvour. 

Curt prided himself on being able to read people, for the most part (there was a reason he was always paired up with the most competent agent around), and something was most definitely wrong with Owen. He never let his guard down. The man was always seven steps ahead of everyone else, being too drunk to walk did not lend itself to the competency that Owen flaunted all of the time. 

Curt decided then and there that he would figure out what was wrong. Obviously, something huge was bothering the other man. 

It wasn’t until Owen’s quiet confession in the elevator that Curt realized that he was what was wrong. 

Curt was the problem. 

Loving Curt was the problem. 

Owen wasn’t ready to love Curt. Probably would never be ready to love Curt. Probably wanted a wife and kids, not Curt. 

So with a promise to talk in the morning, Curt gently tucked the other man into bed, and proceeded to pack his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write another chapter soon, Owen's point of view of the next morning. I know this was super short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stressed and depressed, enjoy

Owen was never going to drink again. The hangover was not worth it. His mouth was dry as a desert, his head was splitting, and he was achy. 

Owen flopped onto his side to find the clock on the bedside to see a glass filled with some sort of odd liquid. 

Owen smiled to himself, the Curt hangover special. Owen’s happiness only lasted a moment when he realized that Curt must have seen him drunk the night before, Curt probably brought Owen back to their room. 

Owen closed his eyes and tried to think back to the night before, but everything was blank and hazy. He needed to make sure Curt didn’t know anything. Curt probably wouldn’t sell Owen out, but he could. 

Groping around for the light on his bedside. The light that went into the room was faint, but still stabbed into Owen’s eyes. Looking over to Curt’s bed Owen realized that it hadn’t been slept in, and all of Curt’s things were gone. 

And it’s not like Curt was neat with his things, if his stuff was still there Owen would know. 

In a panic, Owen jolted out of the bed and ransacked the room, looking for anything Curt left behind, or Curt himself.

(Owen was not thinking clearly enough to realize Curt would not be in any of the drawers on the dresser) 

Having no luck, Owen sprinted out of the room.   
🂫 🂫 🂫

Going down the lift, Owen got a look from the lift attendant. Owen realized quickly that he did in fact look like he had slept in his clothes, and in his haste to find Curt he had neglected to put on shoes. 

Having no time to worry about that now, Owen sprinted off the lift as soon as it stopped. 

He hoped, since they didn’t fly back to their perspective countries for a while, that Curt was still in the hotel at the very least. Knowing Curt, if he was still at the hotel, he would be at the bar. 

Luckily, Owen knew his partner well, and walking into the very empty bar, Owen saw Curt sitting there, his overnight bag at his feet. He had his elbows on his thighs, and his face in his hands. 

Owen slowly walked over, until he was close enough that Curt could see his socked feet. 

“Hello love” Owen said, tapering off as his brain caught up with what he was saying. He stood there for several heavy seconds, barely resisting the urge to shuffle. 

Finally, Curt looked up, “You should sit down.” Curt reached over and pushed out the chair next to him at the table. 

Owen gently sat down, back ramrod straight, barely on the edge of the seat, ready to run at a moments notice. 

Curt heaved a sigh at the same time that Owen blurted out, “If you no longer wish to be partnered with me, I can come up with an excuse for our agencies. Just please Curt don’t say anything.” 

Curt cocked his head, forehead wrinkled up in confusion, “What do remember from last night?” 

“I don’t know,” Owen admitted, “But I must have told you my true feelings for you because otherwise why would you have run?” 

“Right, that caring about me physically ails you old boy, that’s what you said” Curt said 

Owen leaned forward to clasp Curt’s hands in his, “Never Curt, knowing that you would never love me, knowing you were with another, that is what hurt me.” 

“Yeah,” Curt breathed softly

“Yeah,” Owen answered back just as softly. 

The moment was broken almost instantly, both men remembering they weren’t in private, but it was enough.


End file.
